Creepypasta Wiki:Pasta of the Month/Nominations
__NOWYSIWYG__ In the section below, leave a link to a page and your signature with timestamp. Please make sure you add your signature, as nominations without one will be discarded. Only nominate any given pasta ONCE as there is a voting method for deciding. Please do not nominate your own pages. Do not nominate pages in the Suggested Reading category. Do not nominate troll or horrible troll pastas. Any such nominations will be invalidated. Nominations will be open until the 15th of the month. This gives everyone ample time to nominate pages and then about 15 days to vote. No anonymous nominations Nominations for October 2013 Salutations, I nominate Inner Insanity because it has great buildup and a surprising ending. -User:Themorbidsadist hello i nominate Unmarked Grave because i think it is very good and very original and has a very good plot Hi, I nominate The Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta , it has some incredible imagery and is well constructed. Gave me nightmares.-Vajr(talk) Hello again, I would like to nominate On the Bus, great no blood, no gore, no monsters pasta that will make your blood freeze. -Vajr(talk) Hello. I nominate Strangled Red to be up for voting of Creepypasta of the Month. It's a Pokemon story, doesn't have alot of cliches, is a creepy but sad story, and is my favorite Creepypasta. A Clockwork Raichu (talk) 15:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Whimsywood is my first pick. Vastly underrated, and the imagery is pretty psychotic. I don't think I'll be visiting an amusement park ever again.. [[w:c:creepypasta:User talk:Kilohertz|'☣:кiløнэятz:☣']] 17:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Extra Ketchup ~ Another masterfully-crafted nightmare-piece that's still rather obscure. If you're afraid of clowns, don't read this. Or do. [[w:c:creepypasta:User talk:Kilohertz|'☣:кiløнэятz:☣']] 17:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Autopilot - The Showers - < I also vote for this pasta --Danilawliet (talk) 13:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The Stitch Twins - Dammit Gordon - This is another great pasta about my favorite YouTube show I think should be up for voting. Eddsworld End.swf, It is a very interesting story, and is actually believable in some cases. It also doesn't have very many cliches, much like the first one I nominated. A Clockwork Raichu (talk) 23:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Another good gaming Creepypasta is Tony Hawk's Last Skater, it has some clichés, but it gets very creepy at times, and it is very creative. A Clockwork Raichu (talk) 23:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The Stairs and the Doorway - Lupus28 (talk) 13:22, September 3, 2013 (UTC) 2251 Stahlheber Road - Lupus28 (talk) 00:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tool_Shed - User:Ilovewinter12 User talk:Ilovewinter12 September 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Meta Midwest - --DeathBolt (talk) 18:13, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The Puppet Master Finneow. (talk) 22:35, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Room Zero - ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Dogscape - ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) One of my favorite creepypastas because of his simplicity and his ingenious ending: I nominated: The Gambler -- User:Belgiansparten (talk) 19:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Lolita Sex Toys Doo Doo Doo.... Nommehzombies (talk) 18:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The Black Dog and Goat The title is a bit strange, but the story is fantastic. It's definitely worth the read, if not the nomination. Hävitetty (talk) 00:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I nominate I HATE YOU. It has some minor cliches, but they are not too bad and will not turn you away from the rest of this original kind of creepypasta. I think this is a Video Game Creepypasta that always gets more exciting and unnerving and has a very good collection of screenshots to make it more interesting. -User:LargeFG777 (User talk:LargeFG777) 15:03, September 14, 2013 (CET) I nominate Dog Slaughter Falls. It's creepy but what really helps the atmosphere is that it's full of mystery and suspense. That and the fact it's based on a real place in Kentucky! (User talk:CupcakeMakerPony I nominate The Ultimate Problem Solver. It's long mind you for a creepypasta, kinda drags in some areas, and NSFW, isn't the scariest, but when it comes to character and emotion, this is the BEST I've ever seen from any pasta I've read, PERIOD! (User talk:Jagovruni9